Eras tú
by Mayoott
Summary: Tres meses. Les habían dado cinco años, mientras juraban estar en busca de una solución. Cinco malditos años. Y al final, lo primero que hacen las autoridades al manifestarse seriamente sobre el problema, era darles tres meses de vida. [AU] TsukkiYama.
1. Parte Uno

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias a Pudín y a Pidove por alentarme al escribir esto (cada una reconocerá su apodo)**

 **No suelo escribir fics muy a menudo porque todos suelen tener fallos en narración y gramática, pero me esfuerzo en que no sean tan... "no-aptos" para el gusto de la gente (no sé si me explico). Así que si estás por leer esto, ten en cuenta que es fruto de una novata.**

 _ **/!\ Probablemente esta historia contenga algo de OOC /!\**_

* * *

 _[Parte uno]_

— ...sin embargo, aún no se ha encontrado una solución concreta para esta tragedia que está alarmando al mundo entero.

Tsukishima tomó el control remoto que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su mano para dar silencio a la dramática reportera. No pensaba escuchar más estupideces por más tiempo, ya que con dos años de incertidumbre había sido suficiente.

Saltando entre diferentes canales sin que ninguno llamara su atención, llegó a escuchar como la puerta del pequeño departamento se abría.

— ¿Tsukki? ¡Estoy en casa!

Al oír el pequeño llamado, el rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo para inmediatamente dirigirse a la entrada de su hogar. Por que eso es lo que era, un hogar. Su hogar. Donde podían refugiarse de todos y de todo para ser felices con su compañía mutua.

— Te demoraste demasiado, Yamaguchi —murmuró el más alto al verlo con unas bolsas en el umbral. Sin dudarlo se le acercó para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios, y luego tomar las bolsas para ayudarle.

— Lo siento... —musitó el de pecas, con una casi invisible sonrisa—. Sólo quería asegurarme de ahorrar lo necesario.

Tsukishima hizo una mueca al escuchar eso y comenzó a desempacar la comida obtenida. No le gustaba el escuchar que las cosas se tornaban cada vez más complicadas.

— La próxima vez déjame ir contigo—dijo mientras seguía colocando comida en las despensas y la nevera.

— Sabes perfectamente bien que no puedes, Tsukki —contradijo Yamaguchi, dejando de ayudar para mirar de reojo al rubio.

— Claro que puedo.

— Claro que no. No quiero arriesgarme a que te suceda algo.

Tsukishima detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para observar de igual manera a su pareja. No dijeron nada más por unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, mientras cierto recuerdo se hacía presente en sus mentes.

 _•••_

 _— Hey, Tsukki, ¿deberíamos comprar esto? —inquirió Yamaguchi, mostrando un paquete de galletas._

 _— Deberíamos centrarnos en comprar cosas realmente necesarias..._

 _— ¡Pero estas galletas son necesarias! Mira, tienen forma de dinosaurios._

 _El rubio dejó sus facciones serias para mirar con más atención lo que el otro chico sostenía. Esas galletas debían ser suyas._

 _— Supongo que no estaría mal comprarlas..._

 _— ¡A-já~! Sabía que no ibas a poder negarte, Tsukki —dijo divertido el chico, colocando el paquete de galletas en la cesta de compras y otorgándole un beso en la mejilla al más alto._

 _A Tsukishima se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, y con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas se acercó a su pareja para en esta ocasión robarle un pequeño beso en los labios._

 _— Qué estúpida la gente puede ser, dan asco —dijo en voz alta un señor que se encontraba cerca de los muchachos, interrumpiendo el lindo momento—. Además de imbéciles para gastar en lo que no se necesita con esta crisis, también son unos pecadores repugnantes._

 _Tsukishima se giró para observar con una furia casi anormal al hombre que había hablado hace unos momentos. Yamaguchi estaba con el semblante serio pero aún así con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos sobre lo que sabía estaba a punto de pasar._

 _— ¿A quién mierda crees que estás llamando "imbéciles repugnantes"? —preguntó el rubio, acercándose al hombre y observándolo amenazadoramente._

 _— ¿Y tienes el valor de preguntar, maricón? —contraatacó el señor, inflando su cuerpo para intentar verse más grande. Aunque derrochaba desdén, se podía notar fácilmente que se encontraba asustado._

 _Y entonces no lo dudó. No se dio tiempo a sí mismo para considerar las consecuencias de lo que hacía, y su puño salió disparado directo al rostro del hombre._

 _— ¡Tsukki! —gritó Yamaguchi, con el terror atrapado en su garganta y lágrimas amenazando con salir al ver como la pelea se hacía más grande._

 _Rápidamente se aproximó hacia Tsukishima para intentar detenerlo, sin embargo un puño perdido terminó por golpearlo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente._

 _— Yamaguchi... —murmuró el rubio casi inaudible al ver como el de pecas quedaba tendido en el suelo—. ¡Bastardo! —gritó, propinando un último golpe en el rostro al otro hombre._

 _Después de aquello todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Tenía la urgencia de acercarse a Yamaguchi y cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien. Quería cerciorarse de que siguiera a su lado. Sin embargo, guardias del local ya habían sido alarmados y se habían apresurado en llegar a la escena._

 _Dos tomaron a Tsukishima por los brazos, impidiendo que hiciera algún otro movimiento. Otro se acercó a Yamaguchi, revisando que estuviera bien, y otros tres se aproximaron al hombre que también yacía tendido en el suelo._

 _— ...¡No está respirando bien! —alarmó uno de los guardias asignados al hombre._

 _— ¡Traigan una bolsa de oxígeno, ahora! —ordenó el que parecía ser la cabeza del grupo, dándose cuenta que aquello se iba tornando grave._

 _¿Una bolsa de oxígeno? ¿Es que acaso eso no era una idea absurda del gobierno? Desde hacía como dos años que estaban siendo amenazados con la estúpida idea del apocalipsis, y hasta ahora esa bendita idea del oxígeno no había sido vista ni probada por nadie. Es más, se especulaba que sólo era un rumor y ya, y era lo que todos habían querido creer, ya que si eso existía... ¿por qué no habían ayudado a la sociedad antes?_

 _Uno de los guardias del local regresó rápidamente con lo que había sido encargado, mientras los clientes armaban un círculo alrededor de lo sucedido con rostros llenos de indignación y preocupación._

 _Usando una simple mascarilla como las que usan en los hospitales al dormirte, comenzaron a administrar oxígeno al hombre quien comenzó a estremecerse en el suelo, para luego dar una gran bocanada y terminar respirando con normalidad._

 _Los guardias mantuvieron su distancia mientras el hombre se incorporaba, mientras sus miradas yacían en su jefe, inseguros de lo que iba a suceder ahora._

 _— Nadie de ustedes ha visto nada—murmuró entonces el capitán, examinando cada rostro asustado y consternado que los rodeaban—. Esto nunca sucedió, y esta bolsa nunca existió. En cuanto a ti... —dijo esta vez, observando atentamente a Tsukishima, quien le devolvió la mirada cargada de furia e impotencia—. No tendrás cargos en tu contra, si prometes guardar silencio._

 _— ¿Silencio? —se burló el rubio, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Crees que me vas a comprar con tu pequeña y estúpida oferta? Según ustedes nos estamos muriendo. Según ustedes no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que ese estúpido 'meteorito', caiga y arruine todo lo que conocemos como 'hogar'. Y sin embargo, mientras esa mierda se aproxima, nos estamos quedando sin oxígeno._

 _Nadie de los presentes quiso decir algo, procesando lentamente las palabras del chico._

 _— Aún así con ustedes sabiendo todo esto, ¿no son capaces de ayudarnos? Esa maldita idea de las bolsas de oxígeno podría estar ayudando a muchas personas ahora. Esa maldita idea va a poder salvarnos luego si es que todo esto es cierto—prosiguió el muchacho, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al guardia quien no sabía como responder—. Y ustedes... ¿Y ustedes quieren que guardemos 'silencio'? ¡Acaban de salvar una vida en nuestras caras! ¡¿Por qué pretenden que ocultemos esto?! —gritó, perdiendo los estribos y diciendo todo lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo._

 _— Tsukki..._

 _El rubio se quedó paralizado al oír la voz de Yamaguchi. ¿En qué momento había despertado? Tragó saliva al ver como el chico se encontraba llorando en silencio, con el rostro lleno de temor y al mismo tiempo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Hasta que al fin reconoces que todo esto te preocupa, ¿verdad?" pudo leer en sus ojos._

 _— Si esto no lo hemos compartido con nadie, es porque es propiedad del gobierno. Ustedes no deberían haber tenido derecho a ver lo que acaba de ocurrir, así que se les pide silencio a todos los presentes... Si es que no quieren atenerse a las consecuencias, claro —concluyó el guardia, sonriendo ampliamente. Se notaba claramente que lo que más deseaba era plantarle un golpe en la cara a Tsukishima, sin embargo no era algo que podía simplemente hacer y ya._

 _Todos los que estaban armando el círculo permanecieron en silencio y se apresuraron a dar pase a los guardias, quienes se retiraban de la escena._

 _El hombre quien había sido salvavo permaneció sentado por unos minutos, aún asimilando lo que había pasado, para luego ponerse en pie._

 _— Mira lo que tenían que causar, malditos mocosos... —murmuró con desdén, retirándose igualmente del lugar._

 _Yamaguchi se aproximó a Tsukishima para colocar una mano en su hombro._

 _— Deberíamos procurar no volver a este establecimiento, ¿no crees, Tsukki?_

 _El rubio apretó su mandíbula para retener las ganas de llorar o decir algo. Siempre había actuado como si no le importara nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Siempre había actuado así sólo para que Yamaguchi no tuviera que preocuparse más de lo que ya hacía. Soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras asentía, intentando evitar radicalmente todo lo que acababa de suceder._

 _— Supongo que tienes razón._

 _•••_

— No creo que me suceda algo.

— Dejando de lado si realmente sucede algo o no, prefiero no arriesgarme. Puedo ir y volver perfectamente por mi cuenta.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño. No quería que Yamaguchi siguiera yendo sólo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que ir con él sólo empeoraría las cosas.

— De todas formas, creo qu...

— Tsukki.

El rubio dirigió su mirada nuevamente al otro chico para luego tragar saliva. Si bien Yamaguchi era una persona fácilmente descrita como "alguien muy dulce, amable y alegre", cuando se enojaba era... lo contrario. Completamente lo contrario.

— Lo siento —musitó el más alto, terminando de guardar las cosas.

El de pecas suspiró y se recostó en el hombro del otro, buscando un abrazo.

— Sabes que lo hago para que estés bien, ¿verdad? No quiero pensar que podría pasar si vamos juntos otra vez.

— ¿Sabes qué podría pasar? Yo podría ir y sacarle la mierda a todos si son tan estúpidos como el viejo de la última vez—dijo Tsukishima asintiendo, como si aprobara su propia idea.

Yamaguchi se rió y se refugió en los brazos del otro. Aunque no era un muchacho muy pequeño, al lado de Tsukishima sí que lo parecía.

— ¿Y qué vamos a cenar?

— La verdad n...

Antes de poder formular cualquier palabra, la televisión se iluminó súbitamente. Minutos antes Tsukishima la había dejado en 'mute' y en un canal aleatorio, sin embargo, ahora la pantalla mostraba el canal de noticias donde aquella reportera tan dramática había estado literalmente chillando.

 _"NOTICAS DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO"_ rezaba al margen inferior de la pantalla, para que luego la misma reportera apareciera, sin embargo le entró un ataque de pánico antes de decir algo y comenzó a llorar de pie.

— Pero qué mier...

Entonces un segundo reportero apareció en pantalla para calmar a la mujer y sacarla del campo visual de los televidentes. Una vez con el llanto andante fuera de cámara, comenzó a hablar yendo directo al grano.

— Los intentos de la NASA para detener el meteorito no han sido exitosos, y se teme que hayan empeorado más la situación. ELI37G, como se ha llamado al meteorito hasta ahora, ha aumento la velocidad con la que se acerca a la tierra. Esto aumenta la contaminación del oxígeno en un...—el reportero dirigió su mirada hacia detrás de cámaras, para luego abrir los ojos como platos y tornarse pálido—...un cien por ciento... ELI37G fue descubierto hace unos dos años, y la fecha estimada de colapso con la Tierra había sido dentro de unos cinco años, contaminando el oxígeno mientras se acercaba y haciendo de este no apto para el sistema respiratorio humano. Ahora... la fecha estimada es en tres meses. ELI37G colapsará con la tierra en tres meses. Se le pide a la comunidad mantener la calma, y dirigirse al hospital más cercano para obtener bolsas de oxígeno. Fin de la transmisión.

Así como la televisión se había iluminado súbitamente, también se apagó y dejó el apartamento en silencio.

Tres meses. Les habían dado cinco años, mientras juraban estar en busca de una solución. Cinco malditos años. Y al final, lo primero que hacen las autoridades al manifestarse seriamente sobre el problema, era darles tres meses de vida.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora... (?) Se me da muy mal el angst pero es lo que más me gusta escribir (creo).**

 **Probablemente la historia tenga sólo uno o dos capítulos más (que no sé cuando escribiré), y serán más cortos que este, pero no estoy muy segura.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 ** _pd. la historia también se encuentra en Wattpad, bajo el mismo título, pero en mi cuenta EliNoodle._**


	2. Parte Dos

**Este capítulo es considerablemente más corto que el anterior. Tiene un montón de OOC y, no sé, espero que al menos a alguien le guste.**

* * *

 _[Parte dos]_

\- ¡No tenemos más bolsas de oxígeno, por favor retírense!

\- ¡¿Cómo que no tienen más?!

\- ¡Yo fui una de las primeras personas en llegar, y cuando lo hice, me dijeron que ya no tenían más!

Al escuchar esto, todas las personas que se encontraban en el hospital comenzaron a gritar y a exigir una explicación. Todos ellos habían venido a por algo y no se iban a ir sin ello.

Desde hacía unos meses que el aire se iba haciendo más denso, como algo que simplemente... no puedes respirar. Las personas más débiles ya no podían salir regularmente de sus hogares y todos se preguntaban cuando el oxígeno se haría realmente "letal".

Después de las noticias, se había estimado menos de una semana para que las personas no pudieran caminar con normalidad en las calles con el oxígeno que los rodearía para entonces.

\- ¡Yo sé que ustedes tienen algo, mentirosos!

\- ¡¿No se dan cuenta que vamos a morir sin las bolsas de oxígeno?! ¡¿No pueden tener piedad?!

\- ¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó una mujer, con un tono sarcástico- Si de todas formas nos vamos a morir todos en tres meses... ¿Para qué quieren estar aquí peleando como animales por cosas que ni les aseguran una semana de vida?

\- ¡Mamá! -exclamó una mujer joven, reprochando a la otra y dando miradas nerviosas a quienes las rodeaban.

\- Esa señora tiene razón -dijo firmemente el encargado del hospital-. Sólo nos quedan tres patéticos meses de vida, ¿para qué alargar más el sufrim...?

\- ¡Tú cállate y danos lo que buscamos! -exclamó el mismo hombre que había jurado ser uno de los primeros en llegar.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a gritar nuevamente, a lo que el encargado se refugió retirándose de la pequeña estancia.

\- Si no nos da lo que queremos por las buenas... Lo tomaremos por las malas, ¿no?

 **•••**

\- Tsukki, apúrate.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula y aceleró su paso, alcanzando a su pareja. Ninguno de los dos había tenido la necesidad previa de ir al hospital, por lo que no tenían la menor idea de donde estaba.

Una vez que las noticias habían terminado, el instinto de ambos había sido quedarse en casa. Sin embargo, si alguien viene y te dice en la cara que te vas a morir y hay una mera oportunidad de salvación, automáticamente intentas obtener eso, ¿verdad?

Yamaguchi había tomado la iniciativa inmediata de tomar a Tsukki e irse al hospital. _"Aunque no sea muy probable, si vamos podríamos llegar a obtener algo"_ había dicho seriamente.

Aunque después de todo, ¿cuál era el punto de seguir viviendo? ¿Acaso no era mejor morir lentamente a falta de oxígeno a ilusionarse con unos míseros días más de vida? Ninguno de los dos muchachos lo sabía, y tampoco querían pensar realmente en ello.

\- Ya estamos cerca -murmuró Yamaguchi,  
observando el mapa en su celular-, sólo tenemos que doblar esta calle y...

Tsukishima tomó al de pecas por un brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, impidiendo que dijera o hiciera algo más. En el mismo instante en el que el pecoso iba a protestar, una bala surcó el aire para terminar en un auto cercano, cuya alarma se activó y sonó como si no hubiera un mañana (cosa que, quién sabe, tal vez era cierto). Un par de gritos, pisadas rápidas, y personas dispersándose por todas partes. Luego, silencio.

\- ...me alegro de que no hallamos doblado la calle -musitó Tsukishima sarcástico, soltando lentamente a su pareja.

\- ¿...pero qué carajos fue eso?

\- Probablemente ya se están matando todos como animales.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

\- Sigamos -dijo Yamaguchi, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nada ni nadie alrededor, para luego doblar la dichosa calle y comenzar a andar a pasos firmes. Segundos después se dió cuenta de que Tsukishima no lo seguía-. ¿Tsukki? ¿Qué estás esperando?

\- ¿Por qué?

 _"¿Por qué tenías que elegir a alguien tan amargado como yo?"_

\- ¿Por que qué?

 _"¡Porque te quiero! ¿Por qué otra razón podría ser, Tsukki?"_

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

 _"Nadie podría querer a alguien como yo. Termino haciéndole daño a la gente. Yo... Yo no quiero hacerte daño."_

\- ¿Esto? ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres vivir?

 _"Yo también pensé que nadie podría llegar a querer a alguien como yo. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en el pecoso flacucho, después de todo? Pero luego llegaste tú, Tsukki. Y me siento feliz de ser correspondido."_

\- ¿Crees que no? ¿Crees que no quiero? Yo...

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿De verdad ya no quería vivir? No, no era eso. Sólo no quería convertirse en un animal intentando obtener la presa más grande. No quería caer en la trampa asquerosa del gobierno. No quería hacerle daño a nadie, sin embargo... Si en juego estaba la vida de él... De la persona que más amaba en el mundo...

Tal vez... Tal vez sólo tenía miedo. Aparentar el ser una persona _"genial"_ y fría quien no tiene consideración en las personas no era muy difícil, la verdad. Todos eran seres sucios e hipócritas. Y a pesar de ello, muy en el fondo de sí, Tsukishima Kei no era más que un muchacho común y corriente quien solía reservar sus sentimientos para él mismo, complicando más su vida.

Nadie había podido ver jamás a través de él. Nadie había podido deducir que realmente le importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Nadia había podido darse cuenta de que él también tenía sentimientos.

 _Nadie excepto Yamaguchi._ Si normalmente el pecoso pedía perdón cien veces cuando ambos se encontraban frente a la gente, Tsukishima pedía perdón mil veces estando a solas con él. Y simplemente porque a su lado podía ser quien era. A su lado podía equivocarse. A su lado no tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos, e incluso si intentaba hacerlo, iba a ser final y fácilmente descubierto.

A su lado había aprendido a amar. A proteger. A atesorar. A desear alcanzar la felicidad, e incluso haber llegado a obtenerla.

Y repito, tal vez sólo tenía _miedo_. Tal vez sólo tenía miedo de perder esa felicidad. Y sí, sí quería vivir, quería quedarse al lado de Yamaguchi cada segundo. Cada día. Cada semana y simplemente cada momento de su vida. Quería seguir ahí para él, y a pesar de sonar egoísta, quería que el de pecas estuviera ahí del mismo modo.

Y a pesar de todo eso, no quería arriesgarse a perderlo todo en sólo segundos.

\- ...yo sólo tengo miedo -susurró, tratando de sonreír-, tengo miedo de perderte. Tengo miedo de que te vayas de mi lado. ¿Que si quiero vivir? ¡Claro que quiero vivir! Pero no quiero hacerlo si tú no estás conmigo.

Yamaguchi lo observó unos segundos. Él también trató de sonreír. Ambos estaban sonriendo. Ambos intentaban ocultar el miedo a través de sus sonrisas, pero sus ojos no mentían.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Tsukishima no era el único que estaba asustado. Tsukishima no era el único que temía perder lo que más amaba, y aún así...

\- Aún así debemos intentarlo, ¿no lo crees, Tsukki?

El rubio lo miró fijamente para dedicarle una sonrisa más grande, mientras las lágrimas no cesaban y su rostro se empapaba. Se acercó a Yamaguchi y lo tomó entre sus brazos. El otro se refugió en estos y colocó sus manos en la cintura del otro.

No era necesario.

No era necesario decir _"Te amo"_. Y simplemente porque incluso palabras como esas no se comparaban a lo que sentían.

Incluso si sólo tenían tres meses. Incluso si al llegar al hospital no encontraban nada. Incluso si tenían que arriesgarlo todo.

Incluso así (y aunque suene algo egoísta), mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, nada tenía por qué importarles.

* * *

 **¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Un pequeño review? Todo es bien recibido~**


	3. Lo siento!

¡Hola! Espero que estés teniendo un buen día~

Por tener demasiados proyectos y exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina (resido en Norteamérica y nos encontramos en finales), no he tenido tiempo alguno de escribir algo, y dudo poder hacerlo hasta (aproximadamente), el 25 de Mayo, que es el último día de clases. Si consigo tener algún tiempo extra, intentaré escribir algo.

Gracias por la pequeña atención~


End file.
